inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2: Game and Set
Universe Series Characters Debut #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Fukushima Gorou #Honami Tomoko #Kazuhiko Yamamoto Episode 2: Game and Set Recruit new members! "What's the meaning of this?!" Isamu asked frantically. "Well, it was all of a sudden..." Jun replied, confused as well. "What do you mean, all of a sudden? We're here to join the soccer club, damn it!" Then a voice said, "What's all this nonsense? Will you two be quiet?" "Where's Hideyoshi?" "Huh?" "Do you know a boy named Hideyoshi Kaza? The Captain of the soccer club here?" Then he laughed. "Hey! What's so funny?" "I'm the actual Captain of the soccer club. I'm Kazuhiko Yamamoto." "Wait, what? But Hideyoshi-kun..." "Oh, Kaza? Well, let me tell you the full story here..." Then he tells him that he had disbanded the club after the members were injured and that he and a few others were the only ones left, and that Hideyoshi has become the new captain since he left, he has decided to disband the club because he didn't want to recruit new members. Everyone's passion for soccer has faded. "No way. But I came here to play soccer..." "A little too late? Tell me your name, please." "S-Sato. Isamu Sato." "Sato? You don't mean..." "Yes, I'm the son of Masako and Katashi Sato, and this is my younger brother, Jun." "Ahh! Well, then. What a pleasant surprise." "What are we going to do if we can't join the soccer club here?" He said, frustrated. "Well... if you want, I'll give you permission to restart the club, and create a strong soccer club. Do you think you can do that?" "If it's to fulfill our parents' dreams, of course!" "I knew this would happen. I've asked the principle beforehand for our next match. Our next match is in two weeks. If you don't have enough members by then, I will tell Hideyoshi to literally disband this club and make it official. Got it?" "What?! It's in two weeks!? How do you expect me to recruit new members in TWO WEEKS?!" "If you don't want to do that, then quit." "Fine. I'll recruit them. Ikouze, Jun." "Okay." "Good luck, Sato." the discussion "How do you expect us to recruit new members in just two weeks' time?!" Isamu complained. "Nii-chan, if you're going to complain, why don't you quit then?" "Fine, fine. I'll quit complaining. Jun, should we split up?" "Sure. We'll contact everyone we know." Then across from them, from another room, a boy heard them talking. "Soccer... club?" He thought. Then he smiled. "Omoshiro. Maybe I'll join." Then he walked up to them. "You're Sato, right?" "Y-yes?" "You guys are looking for new members, yes?" "Yeah. Do you want to join?" Isamu said eagerly. "Well.. I was thinking to try it out for a few days." Isamu, disappointed, said, "Well, it's fine. If you like soccer, please come join us! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Then he bowed and walked away. "What a strange guy." The boy said. "Nii-chan, isn't it a bit too early to walk out on him?" "I believe in him. He'll join." Then they went home and Isamu said, "Jun, let's play soccer right now!" "What about homework, nii-chan?" "Soccer comes first, homework comes last." "But my grades..." "Come on, Jun. No one cares about grades. Besides, our parents are dead. They won't know. And they'd want us to fulfill their dreams, wouldn't they?" "I guess you're right, but... I don't feel comfortable." "Fine, fine. Just go do your homework then. Play later." "All right, nii-chan! I'll play soccer with you later! Ciao!" "Ciao!" Then Isamu was kicking the ball and scored a goal. "All right! Let's do this!" After a few minutes of playing around with the ball, he decided to dribble it around. Then he when he was about to kick it in the goal, the figure appeared yet again. "Come on, give me a break! Just, who are you?" Then the figure stole the ball from him and scored the goal. "Suke! You're good!" Then the figure ignored him and continue to dribble and stood at the goal. Then he kicked the ball towards Isamu, provoking him to kick the ball and score. But the figure blocked, so it was a no goal. "Sugoi! I don't know you, but you really are amazing! Hontou desu! Please tell me who you are!" And then the figure dribbled towards him and Isamu finally was angry, so he kicked the ball from underneath him. "I'll force it out of you!" And then the figure tripped and finally revealed himself. "H-Hideyoshi-senpai?!" "Yo, Sato." "What are you doing here?" "Practicing some soccer with you." "I can see that. But why are you here?" "I need to talk to you." "So... you can't talk to me at school? You can't talk to me in public? You had to do it secretly? With a hood on?" "Well, no. I just decided to surprise you." "So the other day... that was you?" "Yup. That was me." "Why didn't you tell me?" "It was too soon to tell you." "What do you want to talk to me about?" "About the soccer club." "What about it?" "I know that you're recruiting new members within two weeks' time. Right?" "Well, yes. I haven't really gotten any new members yet, but some guy came up to me and said he was interested." "Really? Well, I've already recruited quite enough. We actually only need one more player, interestingly." "Hontou?" "Yeah. Can you do that?" "Yes, of couse!" "Then, I'll see you later." "Wait! That's all you needed to talk to me about?" Then he looked around, and he disappeared. "What was all that about?" He thought. Then he got excited. "All right! Only one more player!" Then he went inside the house with the soccer ball and called, "Jun! Are you done now?" "Yeah. I'm here." "Huh?" And then he looked to his right. Then caught by surprised, he said, "Since when were you here? Don't scare me like that!" "S-sumimasen." "All right, ikouze, Jun! Sakka yarou ze!" "Yeah!" Two days later. "So, I see you've finally recruited enough members." Kazuhiko said, satisfied. "Of course! With Hideyoshi-senpai's help, that is!" "Well, we will now have a ranking match, to see who gets chosen." "Wait, but you never said that!" "Well, it was meant to be a surprise." "Oh, you!" "Well, our match is in ten minutes. Go get dressed and tell the other members as well." "Hai!" Then Isamu went to find Jun and Hideyoshi. "Hideyoshi-senpai! We're having our match in ten minutes! We need to hurry and get dressed!" "Don't tell me what to do, Sato. You should know your own role." "Y-yes sir! Gomenasai!" Sighing, Hideyoshi said, "You too, Jun. Go get dressed." "Yes sir!" And so everyone on the second team got dressed quickly. The soccer match. First half! Announcement: The match between Team Second and Team First is about to begin! Commentator: Saa, both teams are ready! Which teams will score the first goal?! Coach Miyazaki (for the Second Team, in the locker room): Isamu! You will be the Captain for this team! Got it? Isamu: M-me?! Coach Miyazaki: Yes. Isamu: B-but, Miyazaki kantoku! Coach Miyazaki: No buts! You will be the captain and carry the team to victory. Got it? Isamu: Hai! Coach Miyazaki: Good. Now, I will announce the players for the first half. The forwards are Nakamura Atsuhi, Tanaka Eiji, and Kato Hajime! Atsushi, Eiji, and Hajime (in unison): Hai! Coach Miyazaki: Midfielders will be Sasaki Yu, Jun Sato, and Miyake Kaede! Yu: Hai! Jun: Hai! Kaede: Yosh! Coach Miyazaki: The defenders are Ishimaru Hoshi, Suzuki Katsuo and... well... we're lacking another defender... What should we do? Gorou: I made it! Isamu: Ahhh! It's you! Gorou: Surprised to see me, aren't you? Isamu (smiling): You joined the last minute! You're late! Gorou: Sorry, man. Coach Miyazaki: All right then, you can be the defender. Gorou: Hai! Coach Miyazaki: And lastly, the goalkeeper will be Isamu Sato. Isamu: Yosh! Coach Miyazaki: Go wild out there, everyone! Second Team: Yeah! The First Team (Planet Eleven) Hideyoshi: Let's beat them! First Team: Yeah! The match starts. Then Isamu said, "Hideyoshi-senpai! My team will definitely beat yours! Zettai!" "Now, now, it's only a ranking match." He said teasingly. "Still! I want us to win!" "Of course you do." The referee blows the whistle. Commentator: Now, for the kick off! Oh my! Planet Eleven has already stolen the ball from Cosmo Eleven! "Hideyoshi!" Kurosawa passes to Hideyoshi. Commentator: What a nice pass, Nobu-kun! He has passed a splendid pass to Hideyoshi! "Make it in, Tomoko!" Hideyoshi shouted. Commentator: Hideyoshi passes to Tomoko! Will she score?! kicks the ball really hard. The referee whistles. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!! And it's in!!!! Planet Eleven takes the first point! What will you do now, Cosmo Eleven? "Sugoi! Tomoko-chan is so cool!" Isamu said, excitingly. "Hey, now! They just scored a point from us!" "Daijoubu! We'll get it back! It's only the beginning!" Isamu said cheerfully. "Don't get all cocky, Isamu!" Hideyoshi said, grinning. "I'll beat you, Hideyoshi!" Referee whistles. Commentator: And the kickoff! Oh! Hideyoshi is going straight for the ball! passes through midfielders and defense Commentator: What a splendid play! Hideyoshi is already at the front line of the goal! Will he score again? "Bring it on!" Isamu yelled. And then Hideyoshi got ready to kick. And then he kicked the ball super hard. Cosmo Eleven: Captain! "I won't let you score!" And then as the ball was about to go inside the goal, Isamu did a spin and caught the ball right before it fell on the ground. Commentator: NO GOAL!!!! The score is 0-1, with Planet Eleven on the lead! Only ten minutes left for the first half! "Guys, let's put our all into it! Let's leave no regrets!" "Yeah!" And then he walked over to Hideyoshi, saying, "I won't lose!" Hideyoshi smiled and then said, "Neither will we!" Second half. Commentator: Saa, let's see if Cosmo Eleven will turn this around? "Ikouze, minna!" "Yeah!" "Nii-chan! Will we be fine?" "Yeah, we'll be fine. We'll turn this around, won't we, Jun?" "Yeah." "Jun?" "Nii-chan?" "You need to go out more. Participate more. Go and score goals for our team!" "Hai!" Commentator: Oh my! What's with this position? Jun is all free! What magic will he show us?! "Remember what I said earlier, Jun!" "Okay, nii-chan!" Commentator: Jun is already up at the front line! "Defense!" Oshiro shouted, although getting ready to catch it at the same time. "Yeah!" gets past easily. Commentator: Jun gets past the defenders easily! Let's see if he will score! "Make it in, Jun! Ike!!!" Isamu yelled. Referee whistled. Commentator: GOALLLLLL!!!! Now it's 1-1! Tie! Who will get the next goal and win the game?! "Yarou ze, minna! Let's go score a goal!" "Yeah!" "Oi, Yu!" Hideyoshi passed to Yu. "Go make it in, Yu!" "All right!" And then he summoned his hissastsu. "Dark Ray!" Yu yelled, and then a beam of black light shot from the ball, and made the goalkeeper freeze in his tracks, he kicked the ball really hard and scored the goal. Commentator: 1-2!!! Planet Eleven is now on the lead again! Using Dark Ray, Yu scored the goal, leaving Isamu shocked. What will you do now, Isamu? "I-incredible! That was a sugoi shoot! I'm so excited now! I've got to see an amazing hissastsu!" "...it looks like you've never even seen one..." Gorou said, teasingly. "Well, actually, I haven't." "WHAT?!" Cosmo Eleven said, shocked. "Ehehehe... well, daijoubu! It'll be fine, I'm sure! We'll definitely win this! Zettai! Na, minna?" "....yeah!" Commentator: How much can they accomplish with only ten minutes left?! "Masanori! This way!" Hideyoshi shouted, and then he passed it to Yu. "Go make it in again!" He uses the same hissastsu, and scores again. Commentator: GOALLL!!!!!! NOW IT'S 1-3! WHAT WILL YOU DO, COSMO ELEVEN?! "Now do you see the difference between you newbies than us, the original team?" Hideyoshi said, smirking. "I'll stop it next time!" "Just try." Commentator: Oh! They passed it to Yu again! Will Isamu be able to catch it this time? "I definitely will! Saa koi!" He said, getting ready. "Get ready, Sato! I will freeze you alive!" "Yeah! I'm ready whenever you are!" "Darkku Ray!!!" He yelled. "Please don't make it in..." Isamu said, getting nervous. Cosmo Eleven: CAPTAIN!!! Commentator: What will you do, Isamu Sato? Jun: Nii-chan! "I've got this!" Then he turned around. "Have you finally given up, Sato?" Hideyoshi said, smirking. Then he turned around again. "Majin za Handdo!" Cosmo Eleven: It's the legendary Majin the Hand?! Are you kidding?! Hideyoshi: Majin.... the hand...Revived?! Commentator: And he stops it! "GO GET 'EM, JUN!" "Leave this to me, nii-chan!" Commentator: Oh! Jun is already at the front line! "I won't let you score!" Yu said, trying to steal the ball from him. "As if!" Jun smirked. "If one doesn't work, two does!" Hideyoshi said. "Mada mada!" Jun yelled, and then finally getting past him. "Ikouze, nii-chan!" "Yeah!" "Let's go, Flame Blizzardoo!!" "I won't let you!" Oshiro yelled. "Let's go, Isuu Droppo!!!" "Nice one, Oshiro, but look what's at your side." Referee whistles. Commentator: GOAL!!!!! They have turned the tides! It's now 3-2!!! And there's the whistle! Game and set! "Nice, Sato!" They all said. "We did it, nii-chan!" "Yeah! You did well too, Jun!" "Arigatou, nii-chan!" Coach Miyazaki: Line up! If I call on you, then you will be representing our school. And it will be the birth of Universe Eleven! Everyone: Hai! Coach Miyazaki: Here are the people that will be representing our school today. I will only choose eleven members. The rest is up to you. Please come forward if your name is called to be recognized by the school. This is based on how you did today in the match. First up, Isamu Sato. Isamu: Yosha! Coach Miyazaki: Jun Sato! "Nii-chan! I did it!" "Yeah!" Coach Miyazaki: Hideyoshi Kaza. Fukushima Gorou. Kurosawa Nobu. Kurosawa Ryoko. Honami Tomoko. Ishimaru Hoshi. Sasaki Yu. Shou Oshiro. Fukui Masanori. And the captain will be Isamu Sato. "O-ore?!" "Yeah. You." "But kantoku...!" "I think the coach is right." Hideyoshi said. "You really think so?" Isamu said, surprised. "Yeah. Go for it!" "Nii-chan!" "Yeah!" "That's all. The rest of you, please continue to support the members here. You will be chosen again during the nationals. Got it?" "Hai!" "Nii-chan! We finally made it! Our journey starts here!" "Yeah! Let's do our best, Jun!" "Yeah!" Isamu (thinking): Okasan... otosan... we've revived your team... Haven't we? We'll go and fulfill your dreams! We'll win the finals and go to the Football Frontier Internationals and win it! Just watch us! Preview of Episode 3: The First Match I'm Isamu Sato, the Captain and Goalkeeper of the newly revived soccer club, Universe Eleven! My younger brother and I just got into the best team ever! I'm so excited that I can't stop trembling! But the team is falling apart because we don't have enough hissastsu techniques that would be able to stop our opponents shoots. What should we do?! Next on Universe Series! The First Match!